Episode 8014 (14th December 2017)
Plot Harriet conducts Emma's funeral service in front of a sparse crowd of mourners. Moira takes Isaac to Holly's grave. She sits down and begins talking to her late daughter. Pete struggles to hold it together during the funeral and walks out of the church. Moira tells Holly she's messed up and let Adam down like she let her down. She opens the bag of pills bought from Simon yesterday. As Harriet continues the funeral service, Pete returns to Dale View where he's haunted by Emma. He losses it and trashes the house before breaking down. Emma's coffin is lowered into the ground. Harriet starts saying The Lord's Prayer, but Ross asks her to stop and orders those in attendance to leave. Moira's startled when Cain appears and furiously snatches the bag of pills from her hand. Cain demands to know how long Moira has been using. Moira protests she just bought them yesterday and hasn't taken any yet but Cain is disgusted that Moira would even consider taking the pills, especially at Holly's grave. Ross returns to Dale View to find it trashed and Pete sitting on the floor. Pete admits he lied - he found Emma whilst everyone was looking for her and Isaac. He explains how he came back to the house and Emma was there. Emma admitted to accidentally shooting Finn. Pete states he wanted to tell Ross but he didn't know how without admitting everything else. Laurel is hauled into the police station. Moira protests she was only going to take one pill. Cain knows this isn't Moira and questions why she's doing this. Moira reminds him she lost her daughter, she lost her husband, then ended up with a baby she wasn't ready for, combined with being unable to sleep and being depressed. Cain knows there's something else and tries to get Moira to tell him what it is. Cain recalls finding Moira collapsed at the side of the road on the day Emma died. He tells her that if something happened, she can talk to him. Pete explains how he kept asking Emma about Isaac but she just went on about Finn so when Emma said the baby was with Jesus, he feared the worst. After receiving a text saying Isaac was safe, he was going to head to the hospital but Emma begged him not to leave her. Pete told his mother that he should've fought harder to keep Finn away from her when he first found her again. At the police station, DS Benton and DC Wilson confront Laurel with CCTV images that prove she's been lying about her whereabouts on the day of Emma died. Cain previously put Moira's state down to just having given birth but now he thinks there's more to it. He can't make sense of why Moira lied to the police about him being at the farm. Moira reminds him he needed an alibi but Cain proposes it was her that needed the alibi. Pete continues to explain his final interactions with Emma to Ross. He didn't call the police to report Emma's involvement in Finn's death as he feared Ross would probably kill Emma, although he warned their mother if she didn't leave, he would kill her himself. Pete blames himself for Emma going to the viaduct. Ross assures his brother that it wasn't his fault, revealing he was right about thinking he would've killed their mother. Laurel tells the police about Gabby's voicemail. She wasn't going to let Emma hurt another member of her family. Ross admits he already knew Pete found Emma. He reveals he found Isaac in the church with Emma's confession letter. When he heard Harriet approaching, he exited the church and continued to read the letter outside. Ross explains he saw Pete driving off to the hospital. He was planning to tell Pete about the letter, but when he phoned him, Pete asked him to keep looking for Emma so he headed to the garage and took the first car he knew was running - Adam's. He was going to check Wylies Farm like Pete suggested but he spotted Emma before he made it out of the village. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord Locations *Hotten Viaduct *Hotten General Hospital *Butlers Farm - Woods, field, barn, master bedroom and living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 1 *Roadside *Church Lane *Church Lane car park *Hotten Road Notes *James and Finn Barton both appear in flashback scenes for which Bill Ward and Joe Gill are uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes